Hikari's jealousy
by sentaicouples05
Summary: Sequel to my first story Hikari and Kagura. In this story, Hikari express his feelings to Kagura. Wanna know what happen? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Kyoryugers or Toqger. And this story is totally made up with my imagination. I hope you like it.**

"Good morning!"Hikari said.

"Good morning!" the rest looked up. Hikari then figured out someone was missing.

"Where's Kagura?" Hikari asked.

"Uh, umm" Right, Tokatti and Mio stammered.

"Where is she?" Hikari asked again.

"Well, you see Hikari. She went shopping with a guy named Ian." Mio replied.

"NANI?" Hikari shouted as he ran out the train.

"Mio, why did you tell him? Now Kagura is in big trouble." Right yelled at Mio.

"Kagura even told us to keep it a secret." Tokatti reminded, "Mio you are in trouble with Kagura."

"But, the guy, Ian, I don't trust him too much. What he do something harmful to Kagura?" Mio protested.

"Uh, well…"Right and Tokatti couldn't agrue with that.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, Kagura. Do you want get something to drink at my friend's coffee shop?" Ian asked, putting his arm on her shoulder.

"Your friend own a coffee shop, cool! Let's go!" Kagura excitedly answered. Hikari was spying behind them, clunched his fist together.

 _Kagura, why do even go with this kind of guy?_ Hikari thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey, Amy! A table for 2 please." Ian shouted.

"Another girl. Are you serious?" Amy asked.

"You got us wrong. We are old friends. I used to learn with him in school." Kagura protested.

"But you used to be my girlfriend." Ian added.

"Yeah, whatever. C'mon over here. Then we could talk more." Amy said.

Ian and Kagura got to their table. Amy asked, "What do you want to use?"

"I will take 2 cups of mango smoothies, please." Ian said.

"How could you remember?" Kagura caught by surprised.

"Of course, I remember." Ian said. As the drinks came out, Amy sat down and chatted with them.

 _Beep! Beep!_ Kagura's phone rang.

"Kagura, Shadow Line is very near you." Right reported. Kagura pushed Ian's arm out and ran out the door.

"Kagura, hey wait!" Ian and Amy ran after Kagura.

 _Shadow Line is coming. If you love your life please stay behind the black line._

Kagura stopped, Shadow Line stepped out. Ian and Amy were shocked.

"Kagura, stay out of there." Ian shouted as he was about to "Brave-in".

Kagura stopped him.

"Toq Change" she shouted.

 _TOQ Gogou!_

"Toqger, I am a mixed of all Shadow. I will revenge you for taking down all my brothers." The Shadow shouted.

"Kagura, you are a Toqger." Ian puzzled.

"I will explained later. Now run!" Kagura said.

"We are not leaving you behind." Ian said.

"But?" Kagura stammered.

"Amy." Ian said.

"Okay!" Amy said.

"Brave-in" Ian and Amy said, "Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

"Ian, you are a kyoryuger." Kagura turned to be surprised.

"Kagura! Toq change!" Hikari yelled coming out from nowhere.

 _TOQ Yongou!_

"Enough! Kuros." The Shadow yelled. They fought furiously. The monster pointed the gun at Ian. Kagura noticed it, she jumped to Ian and took the bullet.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagura!" Ian shouted as he came closed to her, picked her up and ran back to the base.

"Hey, give Kagura back." Hikari yelled as he followed Ian.

"We'll fight next monster." Amy said and ran away toward Ian too.

"You are not going anywhere. Kuros, after them!" the Shadow demanded.

"Kagura! Wake up! Wake up!" Ian begged as he found a hiding place.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOU PUNK!" Hikari pushed Ian out, "if it isn't because of you, she won't get hurt."

Kagura slowly woke up and said, "Hikari, it is not Ian's fault so don't blame him."

"But… but" Hikari stammered. Ian sat down next to Kagura.

"Kagura, I'm sorry. If I noticed the bullet, you wouldn't get hurt." Ian apologized.

"It's okay." Kagura whispered.

"I found you!" the Shadow shouted.

"Oh my! Let's run!" Ian said as he carried Kagura on his shoulder.

"Let's me do it!" Hikari said as he pushed Ian out.

"Daigo, Souji, Nossan and Utchy. We need to meet at the base now." Amy called them.

"Hey, Right! Where are you now?" Hikari called Right.

"We have a problem with Ressha, we'll come as soon as we can after the Ressha are fix." Right reported.

"Okay." Hikari replied.

"C'mon in here." Daigo hissed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wow! This is the Kyoryu Base. Awesome." Kagura sat down.

"We hide here until Right come." Hikari told Kagura but she wasn't listening.

"Hey, Ian. You are injured. Let's me help you." Kagura said as she walked to Ian and put on the bandage for him. Hikari clenched his fist again. Unfortunately, Amy and Daigo noticed. They giggled in silence.

"There." Kagura said.

"Thank you." Ian said as he took out a mini box out of his pocket. He opened it and took out a necklace with a pink letter K.

"Do you remember this? You tell me to keep it when you have to move school." Ian said.

"You still keep it." Kagura surprised as Ian put the necklace on her neck.

"There." He said. Hikari clenched his fist tighter. Utchy tapped his shoulder and said, "Hikari-dono are you jealous?"

"Me, of course not." Hikari shot back. Then Torin came back from his relaxation.

"Who are this two?" Torin puzzled.

"Oh this is the member of the Toqger. Hikari and Kagura." Amy introduced then she turned to Hikari and Kagura, "Hikari, Kagura. This our Kyoryu Grey, Torin."

"Ehhhhh?" they shouted, "but he is ….. is …a ..b…bir…BIRD!"

"It is okay if you are surprised, anyway where is your comrades?" Torin asked.

"They are getting here as soon as they can." Hikari answered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask. Hikari how do you get here fast then the others?" Kagura asked.

"Um… Oh yeah, I walk to the shopping mall and buy some new clothes." Hikari stammered.

"Do you think I don't know that you are lying? You never like fashion then why do you go and buy clothes, huh?" Kagura repeated.

"Uh.." Hikari stammered.

"Hey, Kagura! Have some porridge. I just made it." Amy said.

"Thanks!" Kagura smiled and started to eat the porridge.

An hour later, there was still no answer from Right.

"It's getting boring." Ian muttered.

"Let's go to the mall." Kagura suggested, "I think the monster is gone because we are hiding too long already. C'mon let's go!" Kagura pulled Ian's arm and ran toward the mall. After they were gone, Hikari clenched his fist and hit hard on the table.

"Someone is jealous!" Daigo yelled out.

"No, I'm not jealous." Hikari said.

"Yeah, you are. You keep clenching your hand when Kagura being nice to Ian or Ian gives something to Kagura." Souji added.

"You think that we don't notice it?" Nossan added.

"Oooh, Hikari like Kagura." Utchy said.

"No, I don't like her!" Hikari protested.

"Yeah, right." They all smirked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kagura, which shop do you want to go?" Ian said as he put his arm around Kagura's shoulder again.


	3. Chapter 3

"How about over there?" Kagura pointed.

"Sure." Ian said, "Hey about your friend, Hikari. I think he hate me or something. He glares at me when I do something nice for you."

"I don't know." Kagura shrugged, "I never see him like this before. Maybe you are thinking too much."

"I wonder if you had fall for him." Ian laughed.

"Ehhhh?" Kagura asked, "No, not really."

"Really?" Ian asked.

"Yes!" Kagura replied and quickly walked to the hairclip station.

"Yeah." Ian said, "What do you want to buy?"

Kagura started choosing, then the Shadow appeared.

"I finally found you!" the Shadow said.

"Kagura!" Ian shouted.

"Okay." She answered.

"Brave-in." Ian said, "Kyoryu Change! Fire!"

"Toq Change." Kagura said.

 _TOQ Gogou!_

"Kuros!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I sense the monster is attacking." Torin announced.

"Oh no! Kagura!" Hikari said. He and the others Kyoryugers started running.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It is payback time. Right Kagura?" Ian asked.

"Yeah. Attack." Kagura said.

They shot the final bullet at the Shadow. It died and revived to big.

 _Parasagun! Dricera! Zakutor! Gabutrya!_

"Let's go!" Daigo demanded.

 _Beep! Beep!_

Hikari picked up the phone.

"The Ressha is done, we're on our way." Right reported.

"Good." Hikari said. Then he turned to Kagura and said, "They're coming."

"Oh, good." Kagura relieved.

"Kagura, I want to tell you something." Hikari whispered.

"What is it?" Kagura questioned.

"I want to tell you that…. That…I…" Hikari stammered, "I LIKE YOU!" he finally spoke out.

"I… like you... Too." Kagura said.

"But I see you care about Ian so much. I think you like him." Hikari said.

"Ian is just my old school friend. You're right, I cared for him very much because he used to be my boyfriend but then we broke up. I only like you, silly." Kagura elaborated.

"Oh." Hikari finally understood.

They turned to see the Kyoryugers, the Kyoryugers had defeated the monster. Then they heard a train coming, Right, Tokatti, Mio and Akira jumped out.

"Sorry, for being late." Tokatti said.

"You are so late! Thank goodness we have the Kyoryugers fighting for us." Kagura scolded.

"Sorry." They said again, "But where is the Kyorygers?"

"And Kagura where is the boy that go with you?" Mio asked.

"So that how Hikari know, Mio you told him?" Mio was busted by Kagura.

"Don't get mad at her. She just worry for you." Hikari told her.

"Whatever." Kagura ignored. The she saw Ian and the others ran toward them.

"Hey, Kagura!" Ian yelled across the distance.

"Over here." She exclaimed, "Good job out there."

"Who are they?" Daigo asked.

"They're my comrades. From left to right there are Right, Tokatti, Mio and Akira."

"Nice to meet you." Daigo and Right both said at the same time. They shaked each other hands.

"Oh yeah. Hey everyone, they are the Kyoryugers. Daigo, Ian, Nossan, Souji, Amy and Utchy." Hikari introduced the name of the Kyoryugers.

"Oh my! What a beautiful woman over there." Ian said.

"Sorry, but I hate talking about love." Miu grumbled.

"C'mon let's go to Amy coffee shop. Then we'll talk more" Kagura suggested.

"Yeah!" they all said.

 **P.S Please if you review, I like you to comment nicely. Not insulting my stories. Because I had have a problem like that already. Thank you!**


End file.
